1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support member for center support stairs, wherein the support member is composed of a plurality of support member elements which can be connected to each other in different vertical and angular positions and each receive and support a step of the stairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE-OS 35 14 920 discloses a support member for link-type stairs, particularly center support stairs, which is composed of support member elements which can be connected to each other in different vertical and angular positions. Each support member element serves to receive and support a step of the stairs. Each support member element of the known support member is composed of a pipe piece, wherein free ends of the sides of a U-shaped stirrup are welded to oppositely located sides of the pipe piece. The pipe piece of an adjacent, lower support member element can then be inserted into this U-shaped stirrup and can be clamped by means of two wedge-type pieces which can be pulled together by screws. Support members of this type are manufactured of steel and are galvanized in order to prevent corrosion. During assembly, it cannot be excluded that the zinc layer is damaged and the formation of rust occurs. Because steel is used as the material of the support member, the individual support member elements and, thus, the support member, have a relatively high weight. Distortions may occur when the welding seams are produced, so that not only the assembly, but also the optical impression of the support member are negatively affected. The configuration of the individual support member elements cannot be exactly called elegant which has a negative effect on the optical impression of the support member. The welding seams also contribute to this negative impression.